Along with the demand for miniaturized and high-capacity electric/electronic products, a wide variety of techniques for providing high-capacity semiconductor devices are researched and developed. One of the techniques for providing high-capacity semiconductor devices is to stack semiconductor dies. In stacking the semiconductor dies, a memory chip is stacked on a logic chip, and the memory chip and the logic chip are connected to each other using a conductive wire or a conductive bump.
However, when a conductive wire or a conductive bump is used in electrically connecting semiconductor chips, a process of applying heat is required, making it difficult to employ this technique on a wafer level.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.